el amor de un hada de hielo
by kawai botan
Summary: que pasaría si un día un yukina conociera al amo del hielo, en una fría mañana yukina encuentra herido a toya..profa dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

El amor de un hada de hielo

Era una mañana fría en el templo de genkai (bueno se supone que es fría si hubo una nevada esa noche), el piso estaba cubierto por nieve y todos los árboles de alrededor, la puerta del templo se abrió y una chica de pelo verde azul salió, parecía estar muy feliz

Yukina- que bonito día, no lo crees botan? – en la puerta estaba botan envuelta en un cobertor y estaba temblando

Botan- es broma verdad?... brr.. brr... hace mucho frío – botan se cubrió la cabeza con el cobertor

Yukina- tu crees? Yo no siento nada... – la chica le sonrió a botan y extendió los brazos, en señal de lo que había dicho y de nuevo comenzó a nevar y se hacía cada vez mas fuerte

Botan- mejor me voy antes de convertirme en paleta... – botan entro al templo temblando- sera mejor que tambien entres tu... ashu!- botan estornudo y yukina la miró irse

Yukina- esta bien solo iré por la escoba, para quitar la nieve de la entrada la entrada...

Yukina camino por el pasillo y al llegar a la pared para recoger la escoba, escucho un ruido entre los árboles , se volvió buscando a todos lados pero no vio nada, al tomar la escoba escucho nuevamente un ruido , yukina tiro la escoba y camino hacia los árboles estaba asustada pero quería ver que producía ese ruido

Yukina – qui...quien esta ahí? – yukina se acerco mas y escuchó unos débiles pasos, de pronto de unos arbustos salió toya estaba cubierto por nieve y sujetaba con una mano su hombro parecía estar mal herido, yukina se asusto mucho y dio un paso atrás, pero en instantes toya se desplomo y yukina corrió a sujetarlo

Toya- co.. corre... – a toya le costaba trabajo hablar

Yukina- oye estas bien!...- (les recuerdo que yukina no conoce a toya)- dime algo por favor! –

El amo del hielo no pudo contestar, escuchaba la voz de yukina distante y después quedo inconsciente, Yukina miro a su alrededor buscando la razon por la cual el chico se encontraba así,.pero solo veía la tormenta caer y sepultarlos en la nieve bruma

Yukina- tenemos que irnos de aquí- yukina se llevo al inconsciente amo del hielo, mientras oscuras mirada los veían alejarse entre la bruma...

Toya estaba en una habitación en el templo, abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de yukina frente a el

Yukina- que bien ya despertaste...- yukina sonrió y termino de colocarle una toalla en la frente (por eso toya vio el rostro de yukina tan de cerca, que creían? todo ocurre por una cosa)

Toya- donde estoy?- toya movió la cabeza en dirección a yukina que estaba sentada su lado con un recipiente de agua

Yukina- estas en el templo de genkai...

Toya- y que hago aquí?

Yukina- pues, yo te traje... después de encontrarte en el bosque...dime como te llamas?

Toya- toya...

Yukina- yo soy yukina... me da gusto conocerte toya,...mmm?.. que haces debes descansar! – toya trato de levantarse un poco pero estaba muy lastimado y yukina lo ayudo

Toya- tengo que irme...agh!- toya no soportaba el dolor y se llevo la mano al hombro, pero yukina que lo sujetaba tambien tenía la mano en el mismo lugar, y sin querer toya tomo la mano de yukina, estaba frío pero yukina se sintió extraña ( se sintió muy diferente que cuando kuwabara le toma las manos, creo que esa es mas una sensación de "pobrecito tonto")

Yukina- he... oye debes descansar te hará daño si haces esfuerzos...- yukina aun sonrojada volvía a recostar a toya, y lo cubría con el cobertor

En otra habitación del templo:

Yuzke- así es y nuestro trabajo es eliminar esas entidades...– yuzke y los demás(botan, kurama, kuwabara y hiei) hablaban de su nueva misión,

Hiei- me estas diciendo que unas extrañas entidades estan atacando a seres del mundo espiritual

Kurama- así es, veras estos seres quieren sumergir al nigenkai en el hielo

Kuwabara- y por que quieren hacer eso kurama?

Kurama- como ya saben, existen diferentes tipos de mundos entre ellos estan el reikai, el nigenkai, el makai, youkai y el mundo de hades, pero tambien existen otros mundos y uno de ellos es el koyukai – (bueno creo que así se diría mundo de nieve, y si no alguien podría decirme como please?) – ese es el reino de las nieves, hace tiempo tambien intentaron conquistar el nigenkai-(que raro no, todos quieren conquistar el mundo humano) – el reikai y todos los mundos posibles, pero fueron sellados en lo mas profundo de todos los rincones del universo,

Kuwabara- y como volvieron! – pregunto kuwabara desesperado

Kurama- a eso voy! ..bueno como decía antes de que kuwabara me interrumpiera, desde que empezaron todas nuestras batallas, desde la primera con makinharo - (bueno el que se comía las almas de los niños, es que no me acuerdo de su nombre) – hasta la ultima contra yakumo, hemos liberado una gran cantidad de energías, energía espiritual, - mirando a yuzke- energía demoníaca- mirando a hiei – y energía de hades, cuando estas se mezclan son capaces de atraer a otras energías y una de ellas era la energía koyukai, al hacer eso se rompió el sello que mantenía prisionero

Al koyukai y fueron liberadas las criaturas que se encontraban encerradas ahí...

Yuzke- así que en parte es por nuestra culpa, por eso debemos regresarlas a su mundo- de pronto en la entrada aprecio toya sosteniéndose con de puerta

Toya- pero ellos estan débiles...- dijo toya tratando de mantenerse en pie

Yukina- es pera te lastimaras! – yukina llego corriendo detrás de el parecía que se le había escapado, al instante parecía que a kuwabara le hubieran inyectado anfetaminas

Kuwabara- yukina , mi linda yukina! – hiei ya no soporto mas ya estaba arto de que ese pelmazo se le insinuara a su hermana, y ahora que kuwabara corría hacia yukina, no se resistió y le propino un puñetazo en la cara

Hiei- aléjate de ella, o te mato! – UPS!.. gran error kuwabara comenzó a sospechar algo, pero no exactamente la verdad

Kuwabara- oye enano por que hiciste eso – se había olvidado de yukina, que ayudaba a sostenerse a toya – oye yukina dile a este... – kuwabara volteo a mirar a yukina que sostenía toya (mas bien parecía un abrazo)

Yukina- estas bien? Como te sientes? – yukina miraba a la cara a toya, que no podía mantenerse en pie

Toya- estoy bien...

Kuwabara- ha ya lo entiendo! – todos voltearon a mirar a kuwabara, que hablo como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento – yukina es tan encantadora que ni siquiera hiei puede resistirse! – otro puñetazo fue la respuesta de hiei a la afirmación de kuwabara( les dije que sospechaba, pero no exactamente la verdad)

Botan- hay! Como eres tonto, hiei no esta enamorado de yukina por que el es su...MMM.. –justo a tiempo kurama le tapo la boca botan, antes de la parte del hermano, hiei casi la mata!

Kurama- que botan, que quieres ir a fuera?- kurama se levanto junto con botan aun tapándole la boca

Botan- mmmju...- botan asintió con la cabeza y kurama se la llevo afuera cruzando a velocidad luz la habitación

Kuwabara- su que? Ay! botan nunca termina lo que dice ha que se habrá referido

Yuzke- he.. aque te refieres con que estan débiles toya- yuzke cambio el tema de inmediato

Toya- estaré bien- toya miro a yukina esperando que lo dejara

Yukina- pero ni siquiera puedes estar en pie- yukina ayudo a sentarse a toya, yukina se sentó a su lado y coloco su mano en el hombro de toya, toya tomo la mano de yukina y le sonrió tiernamente , corazon de yukina se acelero, y kuwabara al ver la linda escenita sintió como si le hubieran dado un plomazo en la frente, y aun que hiei prefería mil veces a toya que a kuwabara no dejaba de enviarle miradas acecinas a toya, y yuzke disfrutaba del gracioso espectáculo

Toya- verán...

Y afuera de la habitación:

Kurama- bien... – kurama soltó a botan que respiro exaltada en busca de aire...

Botan- estuvo cerca – dijo aliviada de pronto kurama volteo a mirarla y parecía un poco molesto

Kurama- no vuelvas ha hacer una tontería así botan! – botan se sorprendió mucho no esperaba que kurama le dijera eso...

Botan- pero... – antes de terminar kurama le dijo una cosa que la hirió mucho

Kurama- si sigues haciendo esas tonterías lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten- kurama se fue enojado hacia la habitación

Botan- no sabía... no sabía que era una molestia...

Y en la habitación:

Yuzke- me quieres decir que ellos necesitan la energía de los seres de hielo?- pregunto yuzke casi saltando de su lugar

Toya- así es, yo estaba en las montañas arkanta, estaba ahí investigando por que las ultimas tormentas de nieve han sido muy intensas y fuera de temporada

Flash back

Toya- que extraño no parece que se haya originado en este lugar- toya estaba en la cima de una montaña, había una tormenta horrible que no permitía ver casi nada, pero no parecía incomodar al amo del hielo- (pero entonces... que era esa energía que me trajo hasta aquí?) – toya fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos unas presencias aparecieron de tras de el – quienes son ustedes? – toya miro de reojo hacía atrás eran tres sujetos

Tipo - somos enviados de takeru...

Toya- y por que estan aquí? – toya seguía sin mirar directamente a las presencias

Tipo- hemos venido a matarte, toya amo del hielo

Toya- y que pasa si me rehusó?

Tipo- no puedes rehusarte...

Toya- solo mírame – toya se arrojo al acantilado y comenzó a descender junto con la nieve, cuando iba a llegar al fondo toya hizo un camino de nieve (especie iceman) y después salto al suelo, toya volteo hacia arriba – que! – los tipos que estaban en la cima de la montaña venían tras el... toya comenzó a correr entre el bosque y al principió parecía que los había perdido pero pronto lo alcanzaron, toya saco un puñado de pequeños cristales y soplo los cristales se transformaron en lanzas de hielo que difícilmente eran esquivadas por los sujetos que lo seguían hasta que de pronto los tipos fueron alcanzados por las lanzas y se quedaron atrás, toya sonrió y siguió corriendo

fin de flash back

Toya- al principio pensé que me había deshecho de ellos pero me equivoque, ya que después me alcanzaron, a pesar de que eran tres yo podía eliminarlos fácilmente

Yuzke- y que paso?

Toya- pero cada vez que yo los tocaba al golpearlos, me quitaban energía

Yuzke- te quitaban energía?

Toya- así es, cuando yo ya estaba casi sin energía uno de ellos me dijo

flash back

Toya – por..por que haces esto? – toya era sujetado del cuello por el mas alto de ellos, parecía mal herido

Tipo- esta bien mereces saberlo antes de morir ya que tu energía nos ha ayudado mucho... tu energía es lo que necesitamos para poder continuar vivos, cuando llegamos a este mundo no imaginamos que nos debilitaríamos a causa de que ya no recibimos la energía de nuestro mundo.. por eso necesitamos la energía de seres como tu, que puedan controlar el hielo...ahora prepárate a morir

Toya- no lo creo... – toya corto la cara de ese tipo con la espada que había formado sin que se diera cuenta, mientras hablaba, pero esa cosa lo arrojo contra un árbol y se rompió el brazo y el hombro

fin de flash back

Toya- no me quedo mas que huir, estaba herido y no podía luchar con ellos

Yuzke- no te preocupes no te juzgo, ellos eran mas y tenían ventaja, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

Kurama- entonces si estaban en la montaña quiere decir que no estan muy lejos de ahí – dijo kurama (nunca nadie supo cuando llego ni cuanto había escuchado)

Yuzke- y como lo sabes?

Kurama- toya dijo que una extraña energía lo llevo hasta ahí no, eso quiere decir que no estan muy lejos de ahí

Yuzke- bien ha vamos a patearles el trasero!

Toya- yo tambien iré – toya se levanto pero estaba temblando y yukina lo tomo

Yukina- estas mal herido toya, no te dejare ir!

Kurama- yukina tiene razon, sera muy peligroso para ti si nos acompañas, sera mejor que te quedes y te recuperes, además estoy seguro de que esos sujetos tambien vendrán por yukina...- hiei se sorprendió y enfureció al saber eso, cierto su hermana era un hada de hielo y estaba en peligro – estara mas segura aquí y si tratan de venir tu podrás ayudarla, eres el único que se ha enfrentado a ellos sabes de lo que son capaces

Yuzke- pues bien en marcha debemos ir a las montañas arkanta- yuzke se levanto y salió del cuarto junto con todos los demás, excepto yukina y toya

Toya- no me gusta la idea de no ir con ellos me siento un inútil- dijo toya a regañadientes

Yukina- yo no creo que seas un inútil...- toya se sintió un poco mejor

Toya- dime es cierto?

Yukina- que cosa?

Toya- que eres un ser de hielo?

Yukina- así es , mi madre era un hada de nieve...

Toya- sabes algo... para ser un ser de nieve... tienes manos cálidas –

Yukina se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario de toya, y de nuevo se sintió extraña. Los chicos se preparaban para ir a las montañas arkanta, llevaban kilos de ropa encima, y aunque hiei quería quedarse (ya saben para proteger a su hermana) lo llevaban a la fuerza

Hiei- insisto en que yo debo quedarme! – hiei comenzó la misma discusión mientras cerraba su abrigo negro

Kurama- que acaso quieres que sospeche hiei?- kurama cerraba una mochila donde llevaba cuerdas arneses y otras cosas, el iba de blanco totalmente

Kuwabara- sospechar que?– de nuevo kuwabara preguntando sin entender nada, ok shei roon (mi hermano que quiere que le describa todo) kuwabara estaba vestido de naranja con pantalones rojos (pueden imaginarlo? Que ridículo)

Yuzke- hay kuwabara.. casi me das pena – todos voltearon a mirarlo – no olviden que dije casi... oye y tu por que no te has preparado – dijo yuzke mirando a botan sentada en el suelo viendo la tormenta de nieve (ok yuzke iba de azul ultra)

Botan- yo no iré...

Yuzke- y por que?

Botan- por que soy una molestia... – yuzke se extraño mucho de la respuesta de botan

Kurama sabía que no iba por lo que le había dicho, pero por alguna razon no pudo disculparse, aun que quería decirle que no era su intención decir eso, pero no podía hablar con botan. Y en la entrada del templo...

Yuzke- bien nos vamos – yuzke se ponía la mochila junto con kurama de pronto una bola de nieve paso rozándolo

Hiei- muévete urameshi... o quieres llegar en un año?- en la entrada hiei desesperado le gritaba a yuzke formando otra bola de nieve, a lado kuwabara lo veía con cara de " que le pasa a este tipo?"

Botan- si yuzke... – yuzke se dirigió a la entrada pero, kurama se quedo parado kurama miro a botan, se sentía terrible por haberle dicho esas cosas

Kurama- oye botan...

Botan- cuídate...- botan no dejo hablar a kurama que no articulaba palabras para hablar

Yuzke (desde la entrada)- vamos kurama!

Kurama- he si... adiós...- kurama camino a la entrada mirando atrás a botan

Kuwabara- ya espero volver con mi amada yukina!

Yuzke- y yo espero que regresemos de una pieza – Yuzke y los demás se perdieron entre la blanca bruma, iban en dirección a arkanta un reino de nieve y trampas...

En el templo toya estaba sentado en una especie de patio interno, no medía mas de tres metros, el pasto estaba verde y tenía no mas de tres pequeños árboles el techo era de color beige casi transparente ( de donde salió? No lo se, supongo que del mismo lugar de donde salió arkanta) toya estaba apuntando al suelo y de su mano salía un viento de color azul de pronto yukina llego con dos tazas de te, toya volteo al ver llegar a yukina y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo (valga la redundancia)

Yukina- toma te traje un poco de te- yukina le extendió la mano a toya quien tomo la taza

Toya- gracias...

Yukina- que es eso? –yukina señalo al suelo donde había un montón de nieve – pensé que aquí no podía entrar la nieve

Toya- no es nieve – toya movió con el pie el exceso de nieve , y entre la nieve estaba un pequeño perro hecho con hielo

Yukina- que bonito! – dijo yukina sentándose a un lado de toya

Toya- en serio?

Yukina- claro! Que lindo perro – dijo yukina encantada por el perro

Toya- tu crees?... estaba pasando el tiempo y se me ocurrió hacer a mi perro...

Yukina- tu perro?

Toya- si, sabes hace tiempo cuando yo aun era un niño mi padre trajo a casa un pequeño perro, dijo que se le había perdido a unos humanos –( les recuerdo que hace tiempo el nigenkai y el reikai estaban unidos) – el perro estaba exhausto y hambriento mi papá lo había llevado para curarlo y después el perro se regresaría a su mundo, pero para cuando estuvo bien yo ya me había encariñado con el perro y mi padre me permitió quedármelo... bueno si fue hace mucho tiempo pero... – yukina escucho atenta la explicación de toya que parecía haber reviviendo un lindo recuerdo – sabes no se lo había contado a nadie, ni a Jin, no se ni como termine contándotelo a ti – toya volteó a mirar a yukina sonriente le había gustado la sonrisa de yukina desde que la vio por primera vez

Yukina- puedes enseñarme? – pregunto entusiasta yukina

Toya- enseñarte?

Yukina- si tambien quiero aprender a hacer figuras de hielo

Toya- tienes el poder de crear hielo?

Yukina- nadie lo sabe, pero he estado practicando, mi madre podía controlar el hielo, pero murió cuando nacimos...

Toya- nacimos?

Yukina-así es yo tengo un hermano al que estoy buscando, por eso estoy practicando para que cuando lo encuentre vea que soy muy buena, para que mi hermano este orgulloso de mi

Hiei- ashu! – hiei estornudo de pronto

Yuzke- valla, alguien esta hablando de ti hiei

Hiei(sarcástico)- tu crees? – los chicos continuaron su camino la tormenta era cada vez peor, y la nieve les impedía la vista y casi no podían escuchar, de pronto un fuerte aire helado se dirigía hacía los chicos

Kurama- CUIDADO! – los chicos fueron golpeados por el viento y salieron volando varios metros atrás, yuzke saco la cabeza de entre la nieve aun lado un montículo de nieve se movió y de entre la nieve salió hiei

Yuzke- estas bien hiei?

Hiei- si, y los demás? – voltearon a ambos lados buscando a kurama y kuwabara hasta que vieron unos pies moviéndose entre la nieve

Yuzke- por ahí! – yuzke salto de entre la nieve y fueron a ver unos pies enterrados se movían frenéticamente en la nieve y luego escucharon algo imposible de entender

sabedme de abi! Sabedme! Unamesi !

yuzke- que?

sabedme de abi! Sabedme! Unamesi !

yuzke- que? A ver.. hiei toma un pie – yuzke y hiei tomaron cada uno un pie y tiraron hasta que sacaron a kuwabara

kuwabara- que me saquen de aquí! – kuwabara respiraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

Hiei- a eras solo tu...yo pensé que era algo mas importante...

Kuwabara- que acaso no aprecias en lo mas mínimo mi vida!

Hiei- no... idiota

Kuwabara- repítelo!

Hiei-bueno... idiota

Yuzke- YA BASTA! y kurama? – los chicos miraron a los lados buscando a kurama

En otra parte kurama cubierto por la nieve, recobro la conciencia levanto la cabeza buscando a los demás pero no veía nada, cuando se quiso levantar se dio cuenta de que tenía lastimada la espinilla (perdón pero no se como se diga de otra manera) y no podía caminar

Kurama- hay...(tengo que salir de aquí) yuzke!...hiei! Alguien me escucha! –kurama gritaba esperando que alguien le respondiera pero nada – me tomara tiempo sanar esta herida... aun que deteste admitirlo necesito ayuda... yuzke! Hiei!...- kurama seguía gritando esperando que le respondiera pero algo se dirigía a kurama – rayos..mmm?... – kurama escucho unos pasos entre la nieve y volteo alguien caminaba hacía el, trato de levantarse pero le dolía mucho – quien eres tu!

X1- tu eres el demonio kurama? – algo se acercaba a kurama caminando

Kurama- así es... quien quiere saber mi nombre?

X1- la persona que te eliminara...- de pronto formo una espada de hielo lo cual asombró mucho a kurama

Kurama- es la espada de toya!

X1- así es este es el poder que tome de ese individuo... – de pronto una luz salida de la nada se dirigió al sujeto y lo impacto lanzando al suelo

Yuzke- por que no tomas una siesta? – de tras de kurama llegaron corriendo yuzke hiei y kuwabara, yuzke había lanzado su reigan contra el sujeto salvando a kurama

Kurama- yuzke!

Yuzke- estas bien kurama?- de tras de yuzke llegan hiei y kuwabara

Kurama- me lastime una pierna... no puedo levantarme...

Y en el templo de genkai:

Toya- bien extiende tu mano y apunta hacía el suelo y piensa en lo que quieres formar – toya le explicaba a yukina como debía empezar

Yukina- bien...– yukina hizo lo que toya le dijo pero no conseguía sacar hielo – no entiendo antes podía...

Toya- estas segura de que podías hacerlo?

Yukina-si! he practicado bastante!

Toya- muéstrame como creabas el hielo

Yukina- pues veras... primero extendía mi mano así- yukina extendió la mano justo frente a la cara de toya – luego... luego solo pensaba en hielo y... y...- de pronto de la mano de yukina salió un viento helado

Toya- bien así esta bien creo que... – de pronto el viento se transformo en nieve y golpeo en la cara a toya y termino en el suelo

Yukina- perdóname! No era mi intención! – yukina fue a quitarle la nieve de encima a toya. Toya salió de entre la nieve pero aun su ropa estaba cubierta por esta, parecía un muñeco de nieve viviente

Toya- bueno al menos puedes hacer muñecos de nieve- dijo mirando su ropa, yukina suelta una pequeña risita

Y en arkanta:

Yuzke- vamos kurama tenemos que irnos de aquí – yuzke ayudo a levantarse a kurama

Kurama- ahí vienen...- kurama dijo quejándose de dolor

Kuwabara- vienen? Quienes vienen? ... AGHUUUUUUUU! Que es eso!- entre la blanca bruma empezaron a salir sombras eran mucho mas que ellos

Hiei- es una emboscada!

Yuzke- QUE! Tenemos que irnos ahora! – yuzke y kurama se dieron la vuelta pero se detuvieron estaban completamente rodeados

Kurama- déjame yuzke así podrás pelear mejor

Yuzke- no lo haré kurama, no te voy a dejar solo!

Kurama- yuzke déjame para que puedas pelear!

Yuzke- no kurama estas herido!

Kurama- cometí un error! pero no soy un inútil ! no quiero ser un estorbo! - kurama se dio cuenta de algo, lo que le estaba pasando era muy similar a lo que le dijo a botan y ahora mas que nunca se sentía horrible por lo que sucedió

Yuzke- estas seguro kurama?

Kurama- si, se defenderme yo solo yuzke

Yuzke, esta bien pero ellos son demasiados –yuzke dejo a kurama que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

Kuwabara- y que hacemos!

Hiei- que mas tonto... peleamos! – hiei desenvaino la catana y se preparaba para pelear al igual que kuwabara, cuando los monstruos por fin se dejaron ver los chicos se asombraron eran bestias de hielo

Kuwabara- son bestias de nieve!

Yuzke- yo digo que rompamos el hielo chicos – los chicos se lanzaron sobre los monstruos de nieve...

Y en el templo:

Toya- bueno ya dominas tu poder pero...

Yukina- si lo se son horribles

Toya- pues, bueno... yo no diría horribles sino "particulares" – aun lado de yukina estaban estatuas de hielo, una era la de una perro sin dos patas otra era la maestra genkai con un rostro regordete y un ojo mas grande que otro, otra era la de un perro mas o menos bien formado y otra era kuwabara con un diminuto cuerpo (bueno lo mas diminuto es su cerebro verdad) y la que había terminado de hacer ni siquiera tenía forma, solo era un bloque de hielo deforme mas...

Yukina- querrás decir particular mente horribles... – toya tomo el bloque de hielo de forme, y lo arrojo con las otras pero sin querer, cuando el bloque de hielo cayo golpeo la estatua de kuwabara que cayo sobre la del pero mas o menos bien formado, y ambas perdieron la cabeza y al seguir rodando la cabeza de kuwabara quedo en el perro

Toya- UPS! Lo siento – yukina miro al perro kuwabara y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas

Yukina- no te preocupes, después de todo kasuma es medio perro – en buen sentido! – pero... nunca podré hacer esto no tengo nada de precisión

Toya- no te preocupes mira...- toya se coloco de tras de ella y tomo ambas manos de yukina, yukina se sonrojo de pronto toya le hablo al oído – primero cierra los ojos, sincroniza tu respiración con la mía – yukina cerro los ojos tal y como le dijo toya y espero hasta lograr respirar al ritmo de el – ahora imagina lo que quieres hacer... mueve tus manos – toya movía las manos de yukina como si fueran las suyas – ahora hazlo... –yukina apunto al suelo, aun toya le sujetaba las manos, y un viento de color azul salió de su mano y en poco tiempo yukina termino- bien... ahora abre los ojos – yukina abrió los ojos lentamente y frente a ella estaba un perro muy similar al que hizo toya es un principio

Yukina- lo logre!

Toya- bien hecho!

Yukina- gracias! – de la emoción yukina no se dio cuenta de que toya aun la sujetaba de las manos, cuando se dio cuenta se puso muy roja

Toya- que sucede – dijo notando a yukina sonrojada , pero pronto se dio cuenta de la razon y soltó a yukina- he... he.. disculpa! – toya tambien se ruborizo bastante

Yukina- he... sabes que genkai decía que... – yukina cambio rápidamente el tema – que se podra derrumbar el templo entero menos este lugar...

Toya- que... curioso... y.. y genkai? – toya estaba mas rojo incluso que la misma yukina-

Yukina- desde hace años que partió al mundo espiritual, jamás la he vuelto a ver...

Toya- ya veo...

Kurama –fukai embullin! – kurama saco una lluvia de pétalos filosos que se lanzaban en contra de cualquiera que se le acercaba y varios monstruos sucumbieron por esa causa

Yuzke- estas cosas son demasiadas! – yuzke golpeaba un monstruo que se convirtió en nieve al ser derrotado

Kuwabara- y que vamos a hacer urameshi!

Yuzke- no hay de otra mas que escapar, además esta tormenta pronto nos sepultara en la nieve

Kuwabara- no quiero que mi amada yukina me reciba siendo una paleta humana!

Hiei- todo esto me ya me arto, aun lado basura insignificante- hiei mando a volar al abrigo y se preparaba para hacer el kokuriuha

Yuzke- todos abajo! –yuzke y kuwabara cayeron pecho tierra y el demonio de fuego lanzo su ataque

Hiei- ENSAS, KOKURIUHA! – el demonio de fuego ataco con el dragón a todos los monstruos y una densa nube de vapor cubrió el sitio

Yuzke- estan todos bien! – el vapor empezó a divisarse y yuzke busco a sus amigos

Hiei- ssss...si –hiei parecía exhausto - pero si no te importa voy a dormir... – hiei dio un enorme bostezo y cayo al suelo dormido, después de todo evaporo toda la nieve en siete metros alrededor y dejando ala vista el piso de color caoba...uu

Y en el templo yukina y toya se la pasaban de lo lindo solitos (sin kuwabara!) toya y yukina parecían haber encajado a la perfección el era muy divertido y a yukina le había parecido excelente estar con el toya le enseñaba cosas nuevas de sus poderes a yukina la cual escuchaba atenta cada una de sus explicaciones, esta vez le enseño a manipular la dirección de la nieve

Toya- bien inténtalo...- toya había terminado de explicarle a yukina como redirigir la nieve estaban afuera del templo y seguía la tormenta

Yukina- esta bien... – yukina cerro los ojos y extendió la mano hacia en frente y des pues abrió los ojos y empezaron a brillar de manera extraña de pronto la nieve se movió en dirección a donde yukina señalaba y después se detuvo, la chica termino sonriente – lo conseguí lo hice!

Toya- bien hecho estas avanzando muy rapi...- de pronto yukina corrió y se abrazó a toya

Yukina- viste lo hice! –

Toya- si lo hiciste muy bien!- toya dirigió sus manos a la espalda de yukina y la abrazo fuertemente

Yukina- y todo gracias a ti!

Toya-no es nada...- yukina sujeto con mas fuerza a toya ( hay que linda escena!)

Y de vuelta a arkanta

Yuzke-KUWABARA! KURAMA! Donde estan- el pelinegro buscaba a sus amigos llevando en su espalda al vencido hiei- no sabes como te envidio hiei...-(sarcástico)

Kuwabara- hey urameshi! –de pronto se escucho la voz de kuwabara que se acercaba corriendo y yuzke al ver a su amigo corrió hacia el cual escena de esas pelis donde dos enamorados corren el la playa para recibirse (hay! No! Los gay nos invaden!), pero por accidente yuzke dejo caer a hiei y al llegar con su amigo se brazo, pero rápidamente un rayito apareció entre ellos y se separaron

Yuzke- OYE TU POR QUE ME ABRAZAS!

Kuwabara- NO FUISTE TU EL QUE ME ABRAZASTE! – mientras estos tipos discutían, en el templo un chico pensativo resolvía sus dilemas

Toya- ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión – a no esperen esa es otra obra, bueno en la historia real:

Toya- no se por que me siento así! Me siento diferente cuando estoy con ella... ella es amable, tierna y dulce , y yo... yo me siento tan bien cuando ella me sonríe...pero... que es esta extraña sensación...acaso.. acaso estoy enamorado? – de pronto algo interrumpió los pensamientos de toya escucho un grito fue corriendo en busca de las chicas llego al salón principal y ahí estaba, si el mismo tipo enorme que lo había atacado en un principio y tirada en el suelo de la habitación estaba botan inconsciente y un hilo de sangre escurría en su frente...

Continuara...

- donde estara kurama?

- yuzke y kuwabara terminaran su pelea?

- que le ocurrió a botan?

- que pasara con toya y yukina?

Estas y otras respuestas en el próximo y ultimo capitulo de este fic descarriado de una autora aun mas descarriada y por favor dejen reviews sayonara!


	2. el amor de un ada de hielo II

II

Recapitulando

En el episodio anterior, una nueva y extraña raza de guerreros de nieve aparece queriendo gobernar el reikai, el nigenkai y todos los mundos posibles, para esto necesitan de la energía de los seres de hielo y toya amo del hielo es guiado por una extraña fuerza hacia las montañas de arkanta donde una energía se agita de manera alarmante y cree que debido a eso extrañas tormentas de hielo se agitan el mundo nigen, pero es emboscado por tres sujetos y después de una ardua lucha toya resulta gravemente lastimado y llega huyendo al templo de genkai, donde yukina lo encuentra en medio del bosque y lo lleva a dentro mientras unos extraños ojos los miran alejarse, los chicos al enterarse de esto deciden ir a investigar arkanta, toya recibe los cuidados de yukina quien llega a encariñarse con toya después de compartir tantas cosas en comun, y el amo del hielo se siente confundido pues no sabe lo que siente por yukina, en arkanta los chicos son emboscados por monstruos de hielo, hiei los derrota con el kokuriuha pero queda exhausto y kurama no aparece por ninguna parte, mientras tanto el templo es atacado cuando toya advierte el peligro corre el salón principal y encuentra a botan en el suelo sin saber lo que paso, ahora veamos que ocurre:

Toya- botan! – toya corrió a ver a botan que estaba en suelo inconsciente pero su rostro tenía un gesto extraño, como si tuviera una pesadilla toya volteo a mirar furiosa hacía la puerta- que le has hecho!

X1- no necesitábamos a esa chica, lo único que hice fue hacerla aun lado- toya se levanto furioso

Toya- quien eres...- toya tenía la mirada mas fría que un iceberg (la cual me encanta)

X1- soy hiroto enviado de takeru, rey del koyukai y hemos venido a llevarnos a la chica- hiroto sonrió con malicia y se escucho otro grito, el grito de yukina...

Toya- yukina- chan! – toya corrió en dirección del grito pero no avanzo demasiado, cuando hiroto apareció en frente de el y lo golpeo lanzándolo contra la pared la cual se agrieto por el impacto y toya cayo al suelo, cuando en el salón entro un chico y llevaba en brazos a yukina inconsciente

Chico- la tengo, vamonos...

Hiroto- bien... tenemos a la ultima ada de nieve...-toya se levanto ignorando el dolor que sentía debido al impacto contra la pared

Toya- SUÉLTALA!

Chico- no voy a desperdiciar mi energía con tigo – el chico se echo al hombro a yukina y se dio vuelta en dirección hacía la salida, toya trato de ir tras el chico pero este se dio la vuelta y abrió la palma en dirección a toya el cual salió volando impulsado por una extraña fuerza, se estrello contra la pared haciendo un enorme hueco en esta (pobre genkai si viera como esta quedando su templo lo bueno que ya esta descansando en paz!)

Toya- yu... yukina...- toya trato de salir del hueco haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano- ¡¡..! - pero antes de poder hacerlo hiroto estaba delante de el y tomo a toya por el cuello

Hiroto- no puedo perder el tiempo con alguien tan insignificante como tu- el trataba de safarse pero estaba herido y su energía estaba siendo absorbida además estaba en peores condiciones que la primera vez-eres un estorbo! – hiroto golpeo a toya en el vientre y se desplomo casi inconsciente, mientras que hiroto se marchaba

Toya- yu..yu...yukina...- toya mal herido, quedo inconsciente mientras la tormenta entraba por la puerta destrozada y una de las personas mas importantes para el le era

Arrebatada

Y en arakanta

Yuzke- QUE SI!

Kuwabara- QUE NO!

Yuzke- QUE NO!

Kuwabara- QUE SI!- en un giro inesperado yuzke logro engañar a kuwabara, si aun seguían discutiendo

Yuzke- LO VES! TE GANE!- yuzke salta emocionado por su logro

Kuwabara- ESPERA URAMESHI ME ENGAÑASTE! FUISTE TU!

Yuzke- NO FUISTE TU!

Kuwabara- NO, TU!

Yuzke- NO, TU!

Kuwabara- TU!

Yuzke- TU! ... mmm?

Hiei- si... yo tambien los quiero chicos... Z ,Z, Z, z, z – hiei seguía en el pais de los sueños contando borreguitos- Z ,Z, Z, z, z... mmm fiu... fiu...

Yuzke- cielos no sabía que hiei hablara en sueños...

Mientras nuestro pobre pelirrojo a penas iba saliendo de un montón de nieve en el que quedo atrapado, luchaba para liberar su brazo pero aun le dolía mucho su pierna y después de la confusión que provoco el kokuriuha de hiei había perdido su mochila donde había traído sus plantas y medicinas y no podía curar su pierna

Kurama- cielos... ese hiei y su carácter impulsivo! Casi no lo cuento!.. aghhh...- el dolor de su pierna era cada vez mas molesto- detesto admitirlo pero necesito ayuda...-

De pronto a lo lejos escucho unos pasos sin duda era yuzke y cuando escucho un golpe (ya saben de esos que se le dan a alguien por tonto) no le quedo duda, venía con kuwabara

Kurama- YUZKE! KUWABARA! ESTOY AQUÍ! – el pelirrojo gritaba pero yuzke seguía caminando no lo había escuchado- ESPERA YUZKE! Kuwabara!... no me escuchan – antes de que se diera cuenta ya se habían perdido de su vista y de pronto le vino una idea – HEY, MIREN UNA FOTO DE YUKINA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!

Como si dijeran en el centro comercial "hoy todo a 90 de descuento" kuwabara escucho el mensaje a velocidad luz

Kurama- parece que funciono... – algo se acercaba a toda velocidad dejando una estela de nieve – si creo que...

-.PLAF! –

hiei- OYE TU QUE HACES CON UNA FOTO DE MI HERMANA EN TRAJE DE BAÑO! –pobre de kurama tenía un golpe enorme en la cabeza cortesía de hiei, que quien sabe como llego tan rápido a la defensa de su hermana.. uy

kuwabara- que! una foto de yukina! DONDE! –el pelos de zanahoria de la emoción no escucho lo que reclamaba hiei, que sin previo aviso volvió al suelo a contar borreguitos

yuzke- oye kurama estas bien? – pregunto yuzke con una enorme gota en la cabeza

kurama (ya normal) – si pero mi pierna me molesta mucho...

yuzke- que no traes ninguna de tus plantas?

Kurama- no, perdí mi mochila por culpa del príncipe de los sueños...

Hiei- Z ,Z, Z, z, z...

Yuzke-yo tambien perdí la mía... oye tu kuwabara no traes algo de utilidad en la tuya- kuwaburro, digo kuwabara seguía buscando con lagrimas en los ojos la foto de yukina

Kuwabara- que? Cuando!... he digo..

Yuzke- contesta idiota! Que traes en tu bolsa!

Kuwabara (echándole miradas acecinas a yuzke)- no creo que te sirva nada!

Yuzke-pues que trajiste? – yuzke le arrebato su mochila a kuwabara y la vacío en el suelo

Kurama- pero que es esto? – el pelirrojo miraba el repertorio de kuwabara que contenía entre otras cosas:

Peluche de hikishi

Traje de hikishi

Mascara de hikishi

Un álbum con fotos de yukina

Manta de hikishi

Una camisa que decía : "**yukina te amo!"**

Un pequeño libro que decía: "_**dios mío quítame lo bruto"**_

Otro que decía: _**"concejos para conquistar a esa persona especial"**_

Y por ultimo unos pañales tamaño jumbo –lo ultimo a mí tambien me sorprendió-

Kuwabara- son por si acaso... – kuwabara sonrojado tomo el paquete de pañales y lo guardo aprisa en su abrigo, yuzke y kurama solo lo veían con una gota en la cabeza...

A por cierto esto me recuerda un comercial de la TV:

Crucigrama de respuestas fáciles para principiantes –edad recomendada de3 a 7años-3 dólares

Libro "_**dios mío quítame lo bruto" **_12 dólares

Peluche de payaso terrorífico 10 dólares

Guía practica para no mojar la cama 7 dólares

Recetario " cocina para tontos" 9 dólares

Babero de bebe 3 dólares

Manual " como ser tonto y no acomplejarse" 4 dólares

Carne de rata – en vez de caviar- 80 dólares

Ser un idiota... eso, eso no tiene precio... para todo lo demás existe la kuwacard aceptada en los mejores kinder gardens, y tiendas de retrasados

Volviendo a la historia

Yuzke- en verdad necesitas ayuda kuwabara...- yuzke hurgaba entre el montón de cosa hasta que tomo la manta de hikishi- esto me puede servir! - de pronto yuzke rasgo por la mitad la manta mientras que al pobre kuwabara casi le da un infarto, yuzke hizo tiritas la manta y kuwabara solo observaba como si viera a un acecino destajar a su victima

Kurama- buena idea yuzke... – yuzke terminaba de colocarle a kurama las tiras de la manta en forma de vendaje

Yuzke- si... oye tu ya deja de llorar... – yuzke volteo a un lado donde estaba kuwabara llorando mirando los restos de su pobre manta de hikishi

Kuwabara- HIKISHI! HUUUAAAAAA! IKISHI... SNIF.. SNIF...- kuwabara volteo a ver a urameshi con los ojos llorosos

Yuzke- y todo por este gato...- yuzke arrojo para atrás el peluche del gato muy cerca de hiei, que vagaba en dreamlandía, y al voltearse estiro al brazo y sin querer parecía que tenía abrazado al peluche

Kuwabara- JA, JA, JA, JA! SI TUVIÉRAMOS UNA CAMARA!- yuzke y kuwabara y hasta kurama se burlaban del – ESPERA LA TENEMOS! – los otros dos chicos miraron la pelos de zanahoria extrañados ya que buscaba entre sus cosas y por fin la encontró una cámara digital! (como la obtuvo quien sabe... bueno el es un chico rico no a lo mejor se la compro el)

Yuzke- no me sorprendería que tuvieras ahí un cadáver...

Kuwabara- espera... – kuwabara enfoco la cámara y...

-FLASH! – la foto fue tomada, la maldad estaba hecha!

Yuzke- sera un chantaje perfecto...ja!

Yuzke ayudo a kurama a caminar y kuwabara (aunque mas por fuerza que por opción) se echo al koorinome de fuego a la espalda y así regresaron al templo sin imaginar lo que había sucedido. Los chicos llegaron a las grandes escaleras del templo, y hiei empezaba a moverse

Kurama- hiei que bien ya despertaste – el pelirrojo volteo a ver a hiei que tenía los ojos entreabiertos y empezaba a mover los dedos de las manos,

Hiei- que.. que paso?...- el koorinome pregunto con la misma energía que te aporta un cacahuate...u.u

Yuzke- usaste el kokuriuha para evaporar a las bestias de nieve...- yuzke que llevaba del hombro a kurama ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirar a hiei...

Hiei- y como llegue aquí?...- hiei se dio cuenta de que se movía, pero el no se movía y cuando vio bien iba en la espalda de kuwabara!- ¡¡...!- al instante salto dándole una patada a kuwabara en la cabeza

PATAF! – estrellitas y luces

Kuwabara- que rayos te pasa hiei! – kuwabara tenía un golpe enorme (aun mas grande que su cabeza) del cual salían rayitos

Hiei- no me toques idiota... – hiei se ponía sus habituales ropas negras

Kuwabara- ENANO MAL AGRADECIDO! LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE HAGAS ESO TE DEJARE TIRADO EN EL SUELO!

Hiei- si es que aun estas con vida!

Kurama- ya van a empezar... – (kurama algo arto)

Yuzke- si mejor ya vamonos...-cara de resignación, después ellos dos siguen hacia el templo

Kuwabara- oye! Que insinúas!

Hiei- no insinúo nada! Lo estoy afirmando!

Yuzke- chicos vengan rápido a ver esto! – la voz de yuzke los interrumpió, pero no era un tono normal, desde que hiei escucho la voz de yuzke supo que algo andaba mal

Kuwabara- que pasa urameshi...- kuwabara caminaba despreocupado a pesar de que kurama y yuzke se quedaron inmobles, pero hiei presentía algo, algo terrible

Hiei- aun lado bobo!- hiei corrió hasta el final de las escaleras y lo que vio lo dejo helado, el templo, el templo donde estaba su hermana estaba destrozado (bueno quizá exagere con "destrozado" pero a ver, que pensarían ustedes si su casa hubiera quedado como el templo?) – no!...

Yuzke, kurama – hiei! – hiei corrió en dirección al salón al cual le había sido arrancada la puerta, tras el fueron kurama y hiei, todo el salón estaba cubierto de nieve y tenía señales de batalla, hiei se quedo inmóvil pensando lo peor cuando de tras de el llegaron yuzke y kurama, que se quedaron igual al ver el lugar

Yuzke- pero que rayos ocurrió aquí!- de pronto llego kuwabara gritando

Kuwabara- chicos! El templo esta vacio! No encuentro a ninguno de los chicos

Yuzke- estas seguro, revisa de nuevo- kuwabara corrió de nuevo a revisar

Kurama- yuzke mira! – kurama señalo un lado de la habitación, en el suelo estaban tirados dos cuerpos inmóviles, apenas visibles ya que estaban cubiertos de nieve, yuzke y kurama corrieron a ver ante la mirada desesperada de hiei, esperando que uno de ellos no fuera yukina, yuzke vio a penas el rostro de botan cubierto de nieve

Yuzke- botan, responde botan!- yuzke sostenía a la chica que estaba blanca como la nieve que hace un momento la sepultaba

Kurama- yuzke, el otro es toya!- dijo el pelirrojo de pie frente al vencido amo del hielo, estas palabras fueron como estacas para hiei, entonces... donde estaba su hermana?...

Continuara...

- donde estara yukina?

- que hará hiei ahora que su hermana esta desaparecida?

- de donde saca kuwabara tanta basura?

- como usara yuzke la foto de hiei y el peluche

- kuwabara pagara doble en el tren, ya saben con eso de que le dijeron que la estupidez es pasajera...

Ya se que dije que este sería el ultimo episodio pero como estoy tambien escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de nuevo comienzo la verdad no le he dedicado mucho tiempo a este, pero prometo que el próximo si sera el episodio definitivo, y por favor no sean malos y dejen reviews es que si no siento que este fic es una piltrafa, de por si ya lo es..je, je..

Bueno sayonara! Y por fa lo de los reviews


End file.
